L'Homme à Abattre
by MimiNuri
Summary: Je suis l'ennemi numéro un de l'humanité, et pourtant, je suis toujours en vie. Mais peut-on appeler être en cavale une véritable vie ? Alors aujourd'hui tout va changer. Car j'ai trouvé la solution. Futur Slash.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété de J.K.R du point de vue de la législation française, après chez nos amis les anglophones, ils sont aussi la propriété des personnes à qui elle a vendu les droits, mais comme je ne les connait pas, ils ne seront pas mentionnés.

**A****ttention**: Ceci sera un Slash, ou l'étude d'une relation homme/homme, homophobe s'abstenir !

Merci à Aurysadik pour la relecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue :<strong>

Je suis l'homme à abattre.

Vous me connaissez peut être personnellement sous d'autre dénomination, mais pour tous sans distinction je suis et resterai l'homme à abattre.

Quand cela a-t-il commencé ?  
>Il y a bien longtemps, trop pour qu'ils s'en souviennent. Mais cela leur est bien égal. Une fois que la populace vous désigne comme l'ennemi numéro un, peu importe les raisons, vous serez et resterez l'homme à abattre.<p>

Où cela a-t-il commencé ?  
>Etrangement, chez moi. Ou du moins ce que je considérais être chez moi. Car peut-on réellement être chez soi lorsque les personnes qui cohabitent avec vous partage le désir de vous voir mort ? Surtout lorsque vous ne possédez même pas les lieux.<p>

Comment cela a-t-il commencé ?  
>C'est simple. Un acte plus important que les autres, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais, voir même neutre. Juste un acte qui restera dans les mémoires, un acte qui vous attirera les foudres du gouvernement en place pour une raison x ou y. Après cela, il se chargera du reste. Toutes les plaies que l'humanité subira vous serrons imputés et viendrons dorer votre curriculum vitae, pour ne pas dire casier judiciaire, qu'il soit déjà bien rempli ou complétement vierge.<p>

Pourquoi cela est-il arrivé ?  
>Parce qu'il fallait quelqu'un. Pour que les peurs, les problèmes, et tous les maux accumulés dans la société puissent être reversés quelque part. Il faut un bouc-émissaire. Et si quelqu'un venait à détruire ce bouc-émissaire, alors il reprenait le flambeau et devenait à son tour le souffre-douleur de la société.<p>

Pourquoi moi ?  
>Parce que justement, j'ai détruit le précèdent bouc-émissaire. L'ironie dans l'histoire, serait probablement que c'est la société elle-même qui m'avait donné cette mission. J'ai été éduqué, formé, utilisé dans le simple but de détruire le précédent bouc-émissaire et d'ainsi éradiquer tous les problèmes de l'humanité. Bien sûr, cela n'avait pas marché, et sans bouc-émissaire, j'avais fini par le remplacer. La seul différence entre nous deux aura été notre façon d'être, les actions que nous avons choisi de mettre en œuvre pour nous sortir de notre situation. Tous les deux nous n'avons rencontré que l'échec, mais au moins suis-je toujours en vie. Et je puis même dire avec fierté que cette vie je ne l'ai pas volé. Je n'ai jamais tué personne. Oh ! Il m'en aura fallu du temps pour le comprendre, et je ne m'en serais jamais convaincu sans les bons conseils de ma seule amie. Mais au moins ne me suis-je pas perdu dans ce rôle que la société voulait me donner.<p>

Je suis donc l'ennemi numéro un de la nation, l'homme à abattre. Ne demandez plus pourquoi, cela importe peu. Je suis juste devenu un élément du patrimoine. Et émettre l'hypothèse que je puisse être innocent serait l'équivalent d'un blasphème. Alors ne vous tracassez pas. Et puisque je ne peux me défaire de ce statut d'homme à abattre à moins de le donner à quelqu'un d'autre, je compte bien être le dernier.

C'est pourquoi je vais vivre, et pour cela il ne me reste plus qu'une solution.

Aujourd'hui je vais devenir une femme.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur :<strong> Je me présente MimiNuri, auteure à ses heures perdues.

Je publie d'abord ceci en petite dédicace aux lecteurs de ma première fic, qui patiente encore pour la suite. Vu que ce petit bout se balader depuis un moment sur mon ordi et que je doit bien leur donner quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent !

Ensuite, pour tout ceux qui ne corresponde pas au premier point, je vous souhaite d'avoir passez une bonne lecture et j'espère que les quelques lignes du dessus vous aurons suffisamment intrigué pour que vous alliez cliquer sur mon nom d'auteur et que vous regardiez cette mystérieuse autre fic ! :D

Je reviens donc un petit instant à disons, "mes anciens" lecteurs, pour vous informer que ça y est je ne suis plus malade ! Vive la bonne santé quoi ! Mais par contre cette semaine partiel ! Donc vous n'aurez rien de plus avant la semaine prochaine ^^

Parenthèse fermé donc!

Je vais déjà répondre directement au question que beaucoup d'entre vous vont se poser après avoir lu ça, et d'en l'ordre !

- Est ce que tout les chapitres seront aussi court ?  
>Je sais que je fait des chapitres plutôt court, mais non là c'est vraiment cas exceptionnel, si j'en mettais plus, ça cassait tout l'effet que je voulais donner !<p>

- Est ce que la personne en question va vraiment devenir une femme ?  
>Bah je sais pas, j'ai pas encore écrit la suite ! Non non, balancer pas de tomate, et si je dit que ceci est censé parler à un moment d'une relation HommeHomme, ça vous aide ?

- Mais qui est cette personne en question ?  
>Ah ah ! Mystère et boule de gomme ! Va falloir deviner les amis ! En même temps c'est pas non plus super dur...<p>

Pour le reste, je vais m'arrêté ici, parce que le but de ce petit prologue n'est pas de répondre aux questions, mais que vous vous en posiez suffisament pour avoir envie de revenir au prochain chapitre ;p

Alors j'espère que vous avez apprécié, et même si ce n'est pas le cas, faites m'en part en cliquant sur le petit bouton qui vous fait de l'oeil juste en dessous !


	2. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à qui de droit, et ce n'est certainement pas moi !

**Warning : **Pour l'instant rien en fait, mais ceci étant un futur _slash_, ceux qui voulait un femHarry/Draco, vous pouvez toujours soit appréciez une bonne histoire (Je suis obliger d'en faire l'éloge, je suis l'auteur !) soit passez votre chemin. Tant qu'on y est, il sera fait mention de la possibilité de Mpreg, mais il n'y en a aucune de prévu au programme ! Et je crois avoir dit le principal.

Chapitre non corrigé

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 :<strong>

« Professeur Evans !

- Pour la dernière fois, je refuse de sortir avec vous, ce soir où un quelconque autre jour Mr. Keenan, répondis-je sans même me retourner.

- Mais vous êtes sûre que…

- Un mot de plus et je vous mets en retenue jusqu'à la fin de votre scolarité.

- Oh ! Vous me brisez le cœur, Professeur ! Et bien dans ce cas, je suis juste venu vous dire que le proviseur vous attend dans son bureau, dit-il avant de s'enfuir en courant. »

Lorsqu'il fut hors de vue je laissais échapper un soupir avant de me diriger vers le bureau du proviseur. Il m'avait parlé d'un enseignant venu de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique dans l'objectif de renforcer les liens anglo-américains. Bien sûr, mettre des kilomètres entre ce foutu passé et moi, n'avait pas suffi. Si j'avais de la chance la personne qui viendrait serait un moldu, mais bien entendu comme cela ne serait pas le cas, je misais sur la présence d'un Auror qui me reconnaitrait, à peine aurais-je posé le pied dans cette foutu pièce.

Lorsque je vis la poignée de porte sur laquelle était installée une plaque métallique indiquant « Mr Mason, Proviseur », tout le stress que j'avais accumulé disparu d'un coup, remplacé par une douce sensation. Je pouvais sentir de la magie émaner de la pièce, et la mienne s'en réjouissait grandement, il y avait si longtemps qu'elle n'était pas entrée en contact avec une autre. J'avais l'impression qu'enfin j'allais retrouver une partie de moi-même, même si je savais pertinemment que cela ne présageait rien de bon. Revenir dans le monde magique maintenant s'apparenterait purement et simplement à un suicide.

Respirant un grand coup, j'appuyais sur la poigné et poussant la porte, rentrait dans la gueule du loup. Seulement après m'être assuré de bien la fermer, m'étais-je retourner pour aussitôt me figer à la vue des occupants de la pièce.

Dire que j'étais choqué serait le plus gros euphémisme qu'il m'aurait était donné d'entendre. J'aurais pour le coup, espéré voir un Auror dans cette pièce, quittes à ce qu'il me reconnaisse, ma situation n'aurait pas été pire… En fait non, je ne m'autorisais plus à dire cette phrase-là. Car à tout le coup, je verrais en plus un Auror débarqué, et s'il faisait beau, il se mettrait automatiquement à pleuvoir.

Bien sûr il fallait remercier ma _bonne_ étoile pour cette situation plus que grotesque. Car dans ce siège, en face du directeur, ce n'était pas un Auror, un vampire assoiffé, un détraqueur ou même Voldy 2 le retour, qu'il y avait. Non, c'était la seule personne qui je le craigne vraiment, soit capable de me reconnaitre.

Bien que je ne cherche pas à m'envoyer d'éloge, mon « déguisement » était parfait. La seule façon de me reconnaitre était donc ma personnalité, car malgré tous mes efforts il était impossible pour moi de la changer complétement. Chasser le naturel et il revient au galop. Cette phrase m'allait parfaitement bien. Un peu trop même.

Et donc la personne qui serait le mieux à même pour me percer à jour était la personne qui me connaissait le mieux.

Ce n'était plus Sirius, il était tombé dans le voile, ni Remus qui était mort lors de la dernière bataille tout comme Severus. Ce n'était pas Hermione, aux dernières nouvelles elle était encore dans le coma. Ce n'était pas Ron, aux dernières nouvelles il le haïssait. Ce n'était pas Ginny, même si elle aurait aimé, il l'avait juste repoussé comme il repoussait maintenant toutes les filles. Ce n'était aucun des Weasleys, Georges s'étant petit à petit renfermer suite à la mort de Fred, alors que les autres s'étaient rangés du côté de Ron, et accessoirement Ginny. Ce n'était pas Neville non plus, s'étant lui aussi détourné du « traitre ».

Cela aurait pu être Dumbledore, il faisait partie de ces personnes qui me connaissaient le mieux. Cela aurait pu être Kreattur, il était tout de même étrange de voir à quel point notre relation avait évolué après tout, Kreattur m'était maintenant entièrement dévoué, un peu trop même. Cela aurait pu être Luna, si elle n'avait été enfermée à St Mangouste.

Cela aurait dû être Hedwige, même morte, elle était celle qui était censé me connaitre le mieux, et cela avait été le cas à une époque.

Mais non, la personne qui me connaissait le mieux, maintenant, en réalité, ce n'était nul autre que Drago Malefoy.

« Ah non ! Professeur Evans, ne me dites pas que lui aussi, soupira Monsieur Mason. J'étais persuadé que je pourrais lui présenter ma fille. »

Je sursautais légèrement en me rappelant où j'étais et essayait tant bien que mal de me souvenir de quoi pouvait bien parler le proviseur, jusqu'à ce que je comprenne sa phrase. Je fus pour la première fois soulager de cette rumeur stupide qui trainait sur moi, même si elle était véridique.

« Je n'apprécie guère que l'on parle de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, susurra Malefoy d'un ton tranchant. »

Il y avait des années que je n'avais entendu cette voix, et elle ramenait son flot de souvenir avec. Mais je n'avais pas vraiment le loisir de m'y attarder. Pour l'heure Malefoy ne m'avait reconnu, et j'espérais bien que cela continue ainsi, il fallait donc que je fasse attention au moindre de mes propos et de mes faits et gestes. Et surtout que je sache pourquoi diable était-il là !

« Professeur Evans, je vous présente Monsieur Malefoy, il nous arrive franchement de cette bonne vieille Angleterre, sourie Monsieur Mason. Comme il est également professeur de chimie, vous vous chargerez de lui et il assistera à tous vos cours. Amusez-vous bien ! »

Sur cette entrefaite, le proviseur nous mit à la porte, me laissant seul face à Malefoy. Décidez à repousser l'inévitable le plus longtemps possible, je me dirigeais sans un mot vers mon bureau.

« Alors même ici, commença Malefoy avec son habituel voix remplit de dédain.

- Peu importe ce que vous voulez dire, cela peut attendre que nous arrivions dans mon bureau, le coupais-je d'un ton que j'aurais voulu un peu moins sec. _Même ici_, comme ailleurs, les murs ont des oreilles. »

Et je continuais ma route sans même lui adresser un regard, sachant pertinemment qu'il me suivrait.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteure :<strong> Décidément, cette semaine aura était fructueuse, mais passons.

J'ai publié un chapitre non corrigé, honte à moi !

Mais comme apparament j'ai une béta (dont je ne citerai pas le nom, juste parce que ça me fait plus de mots à écrire pour alourdir mon chapitre) qui aime corriger mes fics en direct pour se "moquer" de moi (si vous voulez voir ça pour rigoler un coup je vous épargne des soucis, cliquez sur le profil, vous allez voir les reviews du 20 de CQEVN (Celui-Qui-Voulait-Être-Normal) Et vous la trouverez au Nom-que-je-refuse-de-citer-pour-que-ça-donne-l'impression-que-j'écrit-beaucoup).

Donc après tout ce temps, voici un nouveau chapitre, je ne peut que dire que j'espère qu'il vous ai plu, même si forcément on en apprend pas beaucoup plus ^^

Je ne peux qu'espérer être moins longue pour la publication du prochain chapitre.

Et du coup je recherche une béta pour cet fic également !

Voila voila, et même si vous en avez pas envie, maintenant que vous avez lu ces lignes vous allez être obliger de me laisser une review !

Simplement parce que si vous ne le faite pas, vous n'allez pas pouvoir dormir car toute la nuit vous allez vous demander ce que j'aurai répondu à cette review que vous avez déjà imaginer simplement parce que l'inconscient est fait de tel sorte qu'en cas d'hypothétique...

Je vais m'arrêter là sinn je vais y passer le restant de l'année !

Bref, review pls ! :D


	3. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer**** :** Bien entendu l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas ! À moins que je sois JKR et qu ej epublie sous une fausse couverture, mais qui pourrait croire cela ?

**Warning :** On retrouvera dans cette fic, des notions de changement de sexe, Mpreg, ainsi que du slash ! Toutes personnes pouvant être choqué par de telles idées est prié de s'abstenir de tout commentaire négatif. Personne ne vous force à lire.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 :<strong>

Arrivé dans mon bureau, je refermais la porte derrière lui en évitant tant bien que mal son regard, sorti ma baguette et lançais tous les sortilèges de mon répertoire qui nous allouerait un peu plus d'intimité. Bien entendu, je n'oubliais pas de fouiller la pièce à la recherche de micros. On était jamais trop prudent et les sorciers avait tendance à oublier que les moldus avaient eux aussi leurs moyens pour espionner.

« Bien, déclarais-je en me dirigeant vers mon bureau pour m'asseoir. Je vous écoute monsieur Malefoy.

- Alors comme ça vous êtes une sorcière, déclara-t-il avec un sourire narquois. »

Je ne répondis même pas et me contentait de le fixer une expression vide plaqué sur le visage. Après tout pourquoi m'en serais-je caché, je savais pertinemment, qu'il savait que j'étais un sorcier avant même qu'il ne m'aperçoive. Et ce n'était absolument pas comme si je pouvais me permettre de lui donner des informations sans connaitre les raisons de sa présence. Alors je me contentais d'attendre qu'il brise le silence.

Quand, au bout de plusieurs minutes je n'obtiens toujours rien de lui, je décidais de faire ce qu'on m'avait donc dit de faire. Après tout, il aurait très bien pu être ici, pour réellement rapproché les communautés anglophones. Bien que dès que j'eu pensée cela, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire intérieurement. Dans ce cas, ils auraient envoyé un vrai professeur de chimie. Sans nul doute, Malefoy ne savait même pas ce que cela était.

« Bien, mon prochain cours commence dans trente minutes, nous parlerons de la structure atomique moléculaires, déclarais-je. Ça vous dit quelque chose ? »

Malefoy me regarda comme si une deuxième tête m'était soudain poussée. Bien sûr qu'il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cela, tous les sorciers, hormis quelques née-moldus et les cracmols, pensaient que la science était chose inutile. Alors ce n'était certainement pas Drago Malefoy qui allait s'intéressé à la chimie. J'ouvrais donc le premier tiroir sur la gauche de mon bureau et en sorti deux feuilles, ainsi qu'un stylo bic. Je sortis ma baguette et murmurait un sort que je tenais d'Hermione pendant que je la pointais sur les deux feuilles.

« Un sortilège protéiforme ? demanda Malefoy, soulevant son sourcil.

- Si un élève vous pose une question au sujet du cours, je noterais la réponse sur cette feuille, lui dis-je tout en la brandissant et en lui tendant l'autre. Donc la réponse apparaitra sur celle-ci.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? répondit-il en pointant le stylo pendant que je le regardais d'un air incrédule.

- Un stylo, répondis-je en soupirant. Juste, sers t'en à la place de ta plume, de la même façon c'est une feuille, pas du parchemin, alors fait attention à ne rien dire de stupide, c'est une école moldu, et je suis la seule sorcière à des kilomètres à la ronde.

- Et qui vous à autoriser à me tutoyer, nous n'avons pas élevé les botrucs ensemble à ce que je sache, aboya-t-il soudain.

- Le fait que ce sera difficile d'expliquer aux élèves pourquoi deux collègues se vouvoient, déclarais-je soudain, un regain de colère dans la voix. »

Bien évidemment cela avait peu d'importance, mais il me portait déjà tellement sur les nerfs, que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trouver un moyen de le contredire. Surtout qu'en plus, nous avions déjà élevé des botrucs ensemble ! Et puis de quel droit se permettait-il de me parler sur ce ton, après tout ici, c'était moi qui faisais la loi, quand bien même cela déplairait à Môssieur Malefoy. Surtout si ce dernier comptait prétendre qu'il était réellement là pour améliorer les liens entre leur deux pays.

« Ecoutez-moi bien, je me fou complétement de ce pour quoi vous êtes réellement venu ici, mais tant que vous serez sous ma responsabilité dans cet établissement, vous ferez ce que je dis, un point c'est tout. Si déjà vous ne savez même pas ce qu'est un stylo, il est clair que vous n'avez absolument pas les moyens de vous débrouiller tout seul dans la société moldu actuelle. Alors dès qu'il s'agira de quelque chose qui concerne mon cours, votre comportement dans l'établissement, ou toutes autres choses pouvant mettre en danger le secret, vous allez m'obéir. Et cette injonction ne souffre d'aucune possibilité de discussion. Si vous refusez, je me verrais dans l'obligation dans discuté avec le ministère de la Magie et vous trouverez un autre endroit pour faire votre stupide stage.

- Et vous devriez apprendre à contrôler vos émotions, ricana Malefoy.

- Si ce que je viens de dire n'est pas assez clair d'en votre petite tête, vous pouvez sortir et ne jamais revenir, déclarais-je d'un ton nonchalant, non sans lui adresser mon regard le plus noir. Il se trouve que j'aime mon boulot, et je ne vais pas risquer de le perdre parce qu'un petit sorcier snobinard n'as pas pensé à étudier les us et coutumes Moldu correctement avant de venir remplir sa foutu mission secrète. Comme je l'ai dit, je me fou complétement de ce que vous venez faire ici, mais si vous ne faites pas ce que je dis, vous irez le faire ailleurs ! »

Evidemment que cette tirade montrait que j'étais énervé, mais cela m'étonnais que Malefoy n'ai pas fait plus de réflexion que cela, en fait il semblait avoir un peu peur même, ce qui était drôlement étonnant. Ce n'est qu'en remarquant que ce n'était pas moi qu'il fixait que j'observais la pièce. Mon petit bureau était dans un triste état. Moi qui croyais que j'avais enfin réussi à contrôler mes émotions, Malefoy m'avait encore fait sortir de mes gonds.

L'unique fenêtre de la pièce, qui ressemblait à une grande baie vitré avait commencé à se fissurer, ainsi une grande zébrure se projetait sur le sol illuminé ainsi que le petit meuble bleu sur lequel reposé un vase fissuré avec un bouquet de lis et de l'eau dégoulinant jusqu'au sol formant une petite mare claire au pied du meuble bleu sur le carrelage blanc. Même mon bureau n'avait été épargné. Les papiers avaient volé de tous côté le pot à crayons s'était renversé, en bref, un mini tremblement de terre l'avait mis sens dessus dessous.

« Hum, je m'excuse pour ça, la magie a tendance à être un peu plus sauvage de ce côté si de l'Atlantique, murmurais-je timidement alors que sans nul doute, je piquais un fard monumental. Je ne contrôle pas vraiment bien mes émotions. »

Malefoy me regardais, une expression impassible sur le visage, alors que je lançais des sorts, histoire de remettre mon bureau en ordre. Une fois fini, désireux de quitter cette pièce au plus vite, je l'entrainais donc vers ma salle de cours. Heureusement il n'y aurait pas de travaux pratiques aujourd'hui, donc les explications minimalistes que je lui avais donné seraient probablement suffisantes. Je ne décochais pas un mot pendant que nous traversâmes les couloirs avant d'arriver devant la porte.

« Pas un mot, à moins que cela ne soit vraiment nécessaire. »

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, je franchis le pas de la porte, et rencontrait le silence de la salle encore vide. J'installais Malefoy au fond de la pièce en attendant que les élèves arrivent. La sonnerie retentit et le vacarme des élèves arriva pendant que je finissais de préparer la leçon. Bien sûr à peine commencèrent-ils à rentrer, que les bavardages avaient déjà triplé de volume alors que les têtes se tournaient toutes en direction de Malefoy. La journée promettait d'être longue !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure<span>** : Je sais je sais, le chapitre est cours, y en a qui l'ont attendu vachement longtemps, et je ferais mieux de publier plus de chose et plus vite !

Et bah à tous ceux-là, je dis prout !

Je me répète, j'ai déjà deux autres fictions en cours, et celle-là passe après, donc je ne la continue que quand les deux autres ont leurs chapitres suivant en attente de correction chez la béta !

Si vous voulez des posts plus rapide, il y a deux solutions :

- Il existe un sondage sur mon profil, si le nombre de voie pour cette fic, repasse devant l'autre, j'inverserai les priorités d'écriture, et oui, pour une fois que le lecteur à le choix !

- Sinon, si quelqu'un veux postulé pour devenir la béta officielle de cet fic, ça me permettrai aussi de les sortir plus rapidement :)

Sinon, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ces quelques lignes.

Je ne répondrai pas au rar anonymes, simplement parce que y en pas. Même des non anonyme en fait... Y encore du monde qui lit ? ^^'

Si pour les autres vous n'avez pas eu de réponses, les beuglantes sont autorisées.

Sur ce bonne fin de journée et au prochain chapitre ! ... Et non, je ne sais pas quand est-ce que vous le verrez ^^


End file.
